


Bubbles

by villainousunsub



Series: Domestic and AU one-shots [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a reason JJ doesn't let Emily do house work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

Emily had been on bed rest for the past week, which meant she was in charge of the house. That also meant she had to do the dishes, laundry, taking out the trash, etc… Well, she wasn’t taught how to do it properly, and she never really had to do most of it. She ate take-out, took her laundry to the dry cleaners, and had someone come in once a week to clean up the house. All that was before JJ though.

Now, JJ expected her to do it by herself. It was hard, considering JJ did most of it whenever she was home. Emily could honestly say she had been the spoiled one in the relationship, yeah she got to show JJ with gifts and everything, but the blonde always did all the harder and more challenging things around the house. Which to Emily was everything.

So, less than 24 hours before JJ landed, Emily called Garcia. The tech had to walk her through the steps, especially when it came to laundry. For some reason Emily could just not get the hang of it. She understood that like colors went together, only put as much soap as directed, and don’t leave them in the washer. She didn’t know the consequences that happened when you didn’t follow directions.

When JJ walked into the house, she was met with a frazzled Emily, who was drenched in water, and bubbles filling the halls. She put her go bag on the side table and waded through the mess. When she got to the laundry room, it was even worse. Not only was the washer spilling bubbles, but so was everything else. JJ turned around to Emily, only to see that the brunette was stilling trying to make it better.

“Do I want to know?”

“I swear I did everything the right way. I don’t know how this could have happened, JJ I am so sorry.”

“I know, and I’m happy you tried instead of just going to the drycleaners like I thought you would. Now can you please help me reach the power cord to the washer?”

“I’ve tried that.”

“Emily, please.”

JJ started climbing on top of the slippery device, determined to get behind it. She soon felt two hands around her waist, stabilizing her. They had a few moments where they thought that they would fall into the trench of bubbles surrounding them. After a couple of minutes, JJ managed to slide her way to the back and pulled the plug. Once the machine was off, they began clean up. Layering towels, and anything else that would soak up the soap, around the house. Last thing they did before they called it quits for the night, was check on the laundry that was in the two machines.

The clothes in the dryer seemed fine, a little damp but nothing major. The ones in the washer were too bubbly still. JJ told Emily that they would be fine over night, but needed to be rewashed and dried tomorrow. Exhausted, JJ headed to bed while Emily was left to pick up and lock up the house.

The next morning Emily was woken by a scream and clothes being thrown at her. She threw the covers over her head to protect her from the next wave. When she thought the coast was clear, she peaked out from behind the comforter. On the bed were shirts, pants, and everything else scattered all over. Emily glanced from the clothes to her wife with a questioning look.

“They were white! All of the whites I gave you to do, are now pink! Pink, Emily!”

“I don’t know how that happened.”

“Did you mix any red items with them?”

“Oh, shit. My boxers.”

“I hate you.”

“Babe, I didn’t mean to do it.”

“Just lay in bed and not do anything else until I get home.”

Emily nodded, afraid that she would anger the blonde anymore if she spoke. For the rest of the day she sat in bed surfing through Netflix on her phone. She was afraid that if she got up and tried to turn on the tv it might fall or something as equally as stupid. So she just laid there, not even getting up to eat or anything. For once she would follow her wife’s orders, at least when it came to stuff like this.

When JJ came home, she was furious. The boys had teased her relentlessly about her white, now pink, shirt. the shirt in question wasn’t completely pink, only a quarter of it was; it wasn’t hard to tell that it had not been planned either. She marched into the bedroom, ripped it off, and told Emily to fix it. Emily being Emily had no clue how to that, so garcia got another phone call. Pen told her it was simple, if it was all white no other color on the actual clothing, then to bleach it.

JJ came back from wherever she went, on a run more than likely, Emily was folding a now white load of laundry. Scared to see what damage had been cause this time, JJ tentatively walked towards the brunette. She stood behind and looked over her shoulder, Emily bent down a little so she could see better. Deciding to get a little payback for what had happened earlier, Emily reached behind her and grabbed one of JJ’s legs. The blonde let out a squeal before wiggling, trying to get free. It was useless, Emily had too tight of a grip on her leg.

Emily loosened her grip on one leg to twist and grab the other. From that point, she had the upper hand. Emily backed them up a little, before lifting and flipping JJ over her head. JJ landed on the bed with a slight bounce. Emily leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the lips before going back to folding the forgotten clothes.

“From now on, I’ll do the laundry and you can do something else.” JJ commented as she rolled over and pulled her wife down for kiss.

“You know you love me, even if i do turn your clothes pink.”

“Shut up, bubble gum.”

“Bubble gum?”

“Yep, because you turn everything pink and are always in my hair.”


End file.
